Belle's Spider
by Retired princess
Summary: Belle has a cute, funny and tragic confrontation with a tiny spider. This is a story about one of my experiences working for Walt Disney World as one of the entertainment staff, so I had to make the story actually about Belle to keep with the rules. Originally this was a piece for my creative writing class about using as much description as possible, hope you like it!


One day before a show I was busy backstage coordinating various tasks and duties to my fellow staff, all the while getting Princess Belle adjusted to her role and ready for the performance. When my producers told me she was a princess I didn't expect her to be an actual princess. Her voice was of a gentle sort and her large, yellow gown draped her figure beautifully. Needless to say I was jealous of her, but she became fast friends with myself and the rest of the cast so it was a fleeting jealous feeling.

During our time backstage Belle had just finished putting on her full attire and was busy applying the last of her makeup while I was adjusting the camera for guest photos. At the same time one other cast member was sorting through a box of small costumes and props on the ground when all of a sudden the cast member yelped "Wha!" and stood up sharply.

Belle and I looked up in shock "What happened?" I said, hoping it was nothing serious.

The cast member moved across the floor pointing at the ground where she was standing "That spider scared me, I hate spiders!" she squealed. Upon a closer look there was a tiny spider crawling around the floor. The spider's body was rather fat but it has a curiously short leg span, no bigger than that of a nickel. I'm not particularly bothered by spiders so I paid it no mind.

Belle had just applied the finishing touches on her makeup when she spotted the spider on the ground as well "Oh my, he's rather cute isn't he?" She said as she snapped her compact closed and stashed it in her purse.

At that moment the spider quickly changed directions and began sprinting at a surprisingly quick pace towards the open doorway leading to the stage entrance. With a look of curiosity Belle began briskly walking towards the doorway to intercept the tiny creature.

"Wait little one! That is no place for spiders..." Belle said with a giggle as she lifted her dress and placed her shoe with a gentle tap on the hard wood a few inches in front of the spider, blocking his way out of the room through the doorway.

The sound of Belle's shoe connecting with the floor seemed to startle the insect. The spider stopped dead in its tracks and just seemed to stare at the gigantic road block that Belle's size 6 shoe had produced.

"I'm sorry my tiny friend but you can't go this way." Belle said to the tiny bug with a tender smile, speaking to the creature as if it could understand every word she said perfectly. "Now run along..." Belle commanded with an angelic wave of her hand, expecting the spider to change course and leave, but the spider only stood in what I assume was absolute fear, and twitched.

"Hmmm…" Belle exhaled as she began to sense that the spider wasn't going to move without some other form of encouragement. Hoping to persuade the spider to vacate the area in the opposite direction, Belle lifted her dress again and said in a quick but kind tone "go on!" as began tapping the toe of her shoe lightly on the ground, each time getting closer and closer to her little invader.

Belle's strategy clearly was to scare the spider off with the looming threat of being trampled under by the Princess' sparkle infused pump, but to Belle's frustration all the spider did in retaliation was to twitch again in the same rhythm as Belle's subsequent tapping, still frozen in fear.

Belle, now seemingly more befuddled than concerned for the spider's strategy of self preservation stops tapping her shoe and addresses the spider again "Come now, this isn't a very safe place for you my petite araignées!" before using the toe of her pump to poke the spider, hoping to force some other type of movement.

The mild prodding and jabbing of Belle shoe managed to turn the now terrified spider to one side, but still refused to crawl away. "Shoo! Shoo!" Belle said in exasperation as she balanced herself on the wall so as not to accidentally injure or squish the creature by mistake.

After an extended duration of prodding, Belle gave up. She stood up straight, placed her hands on her hips, tilted her waist and began scolding the terrified spider in a sweet yet condescending tone. "Oh dear, you really aren't very good at being a spider aren't you?" Belle said, mocking the poor defenseless and creature, now twitching uncontrollably at the result of Belle's continued presence. "I'm surprised no one has stepped on you yet, all you do is sit there and twitch!" Belle said, continuing her mockery.

Belle then crossed her arms and stood up straight, her eyes locked on the spider with an inquisitive form of princess-like intensity. "Well, Twitch…" she paused with a smirk, letting him know she had bestowed him the name of 'Twitch' "As long as you stay put you can keep me company before my show!" Belle finished in a joyous tone and wide smile as she walked over into Twitch's line of sight again, sat down on the adjacent bench and began having a very one sided, but heavily animated conversation with him.

Belle proceeded to spend the remainder of her time before the show sitting on the bench retelling her tale to 'Twitch' as if he were a child guest. I and the rest of the staff were busy getting ready during Belle's 'conversation', which was too funny to end, so we made sure to step around her new friend to keep the conversation alive. What seemed to be the strangest part was the spider didn't twitch during Belle's story; he actually looked like he was paying attention.

I was alone with Belle and Twitch when I gave the "one minute to curtain" announcement to Belle. She looked a little sad as she rose to her feet and brushed out her dress, continuing her conversation with Twitch. "Oh my how time flies" she said in a remorseful tone.

After Belle adjusted her dress she clasped her hands together in a princessey fashion. "Oh Twitch, I just had a lovely time talking with you today!" Belle exclaimed to her new friend as she made her way toward the doorway to the stage entrance.

Then the unthinkable happened, as the spider, which would not move even to seemingly save its own life, began sprinting after Belle through the doorway, following her. "Looks like you made a new friend!" I said to Belle whom turned her head to discover the perusing spider.

With a gasp she spun around and extended her shoe again to face Twitch, motionless again, in the same position they were in ten minutes ago. "Now Twitch!" Belle exclaimed in a disappointed tone with her head tilted and her hands on her hips. "I simply don't have time to do this again little one!" she explained to the tiny creature.

I decided to tease Belle a little bit and started talking on Twitch's behalf in my best "spider" voice. "I think you are the most wonderful person in the world, you spoke to me when others would rather step on me, I love you Belle!" Belle looked at me with a shocked expression and turned her attention toward Twitch again, "Dear Twitch, I'm sorry but I love someone else, we aren't meant to be together." Belle whispered as she took a step backward towards the doorway.

As Belle took a step backward Twitch moved forward. I spoke for him again, "But I want to be with you for the rest of my life! I love you so much!" It was hard to keep from laughing. Belle gave me a sly smile before stepping back towards Twitch again, halting his advancement again.

"All right Twitch, you win, I'll stay with you for the rest of your life!" Belle said before lifting up her dress with one hand and balancing herself with the other she gently positioned her shoe above the defenseless spider. I continued my impromptu performance for the spider "YES! Oh Belle you've made me so hap-…wait…wait are you doing?" I squeaked out, trying to keep it together.

"Goodbye my petite araignées!" Belle said with a joyful tone before she began to slowly lower her shoe down onto tiny, motionless Twitch. "Noooooo…!" I continued for Twitch until a small sharp popping sound followed by a white thin strand of Twitch's internal goo streamed out from under Belle's golden, sparkled, deadly size 6 pump, signifying the end of my line and Twitch's death.

With a cute smile, Belle stepped back to reveal a flat mangled spider now caked onto the floor from the pressure she had applied onto him a mere second ago. Twitch's abdomen was the cause of the 'pop' we had heard and his head appeared to be crushed as well, yet some of Twitch's legs were propped up, and still twitching!

Belle took notice of this and giggled quietly, "Twitching to the end I see…" she commented as she stepped on him again with her other shoe and twisted the sole of her pump sharply over twitch as several small snaps and scraping sounds can be heard from under her shoe. Belle then dragged her foot backward, smearing Twitch's remains in a directional stream towards Belle, the beautiful Disney princess who had reduced the defenseless creature to a wet stain and a few limbs, scattered and motionless.

Belle stared at the stain and gave a heavy sigh, looked at me and said "It's so hard being a princess…" before we both burst out laughing, and went on to perform the show.


End file.
